inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyama Sakura
Kiyama Sakura (Dub: Elegance Foster) is Kiyama Hiroto's younger sister, who was orphaned like him, but went missing. She was formerly a student at Sailor Star Academy, though she transferred to Raimon Junior High for her second year to be with Hiroto. APPEARANCE Sakura has waist length bright red hair just like her brother's, with black tips and black and white highlights. Her fringe falls halfway down her face, covering her right eye. She has dark pink eyes, with long dark eyelashes. She wears white butterfly earrings, that hang on two diamonds. She also wears aqua earphones, attatched to her iPod Touch that she keeps in her pocket. Her outfit consists of a white sleeve-less vest top, with a black waist-coat on top. She also wears a black pleated mini-skirt, with purple converse trainers. A crystal-chained necklace with a soccer ball hanging from it made of moonstones and diamonds that Hiroto gave her completes her appearance. When playing soccer, she wears a black vest-top with a white 3-quarter-sleeved t-shirt underneath it, with a white skirt with black ribbon on the rim and black shorts underneath. Her cleats are hot pink with turquoise stripes on and black and white checked socks that fade out to black on the bottom but fade out to white on the top. She also sometimes ties her hair into a bun when playing soccer, and sometimes a long braid. In GO! she has cut and re-styled her hair. It now just passes her shoulders and is in a bob-sort-of style. Also, it has somehow turned dark pink from red. She keeps her two clips but changes them from white to black. She also changes her earrings from silver flowers to azure lightning bolts. Her outfit now consists of an azure tank-top that shows her stomach and dark jeans cut roughly to short-shorts. BACKGROUND Like Hiroto she was in the carcrash that they lost their parants in. After the crash she was never found, it is thought by many that she was killed, though she was actually kidnapped by Hell Army Z. Her brother means the world to her, and she is usually extremely upset if she sees him in danger, hurt or in pain. PERSONALITY She is quite shy and usually hides behind Hiroto or Sakuma or grabs onto one of them when she's scared or worried. She cares a lot about her brother and she cries when she sees him hurt or straining himself, though Hiroto hates seeing her upset or crying, because he promised his parents he'd keep her safe and make sure she is always happy. She's always loved the stars and astronamy, just like her brother. LIKES * Astronamy * Soccer (playing and watching) * Speaking random Japanese constantly * Cookies * Sugar * Chocolate * Being with Hiroto, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Burn, Gazelle and Aphrodi * The colors silver, burgundy, hot pink and purple DISLIKES * Loud noises * People being upset * Hiroto getting hurt * Dark places * People crying * People fighting or arguing HISSATSUS * Ryussei Blade (shoot) * Fuyu Yuki (shoot) * Super Nova (shoot) * Diamond Defence (defence) * Silver Wings (offence) TRIVIA * Sakura is made fully by me * You can use her if you like, but please ask first! * Her name 'Sakura' actually means 'Cherry Blossom' in Japanese * She has a crush on Sakuma, and he has a crush on her, though he won't admit it * Midorikawa and Aphrodi also have a slight crush on her, though they don't dare show it because they're scared of Hiroto's reaction * She is almost never in the same fanfic as Laurel Hana. Mostly due to the fact they are both in a relationship with Sakuma so them appearing together would be kind of awkward. * When she does appear with Laurel, her boyfriend is changed to Aphrodi. * In some fanfics she is shown as 'Midorikawa Sakura' and is the younger sister of Midorikawa instead of Hiroto. This is because in some fanfics she is paired up with Hiroto as boyfriend-girlfriend and this would be weird if they were brother-sister. * Occasionally, she and Midorikawa Sakura are shown as different people, if this happens Midorikawa Sakura's name is altered to 'Sakori'. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Universe Elements Category:Female Category:Protagonists